Agent Virginia (The Freelancer Archives)
"Nevada? Nevada where's the cover! Nevada! Carolina! Where the hell ar-" ''- Virginia is shot in the training sequence.'' Agent Virginia is one of the main protagonist characters in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. Virginia is among the first of the new recruits to arrive at the Mother of Invention. While it has been suggested that he will remain a relatively quiet character within Project Freelancer his story and fighting skills will be explored in depth as to usher story progression and character evolution. Agent Virginia has been confirmed to play a major role in the series. Role in the Plot 'Liberation from The Hole' Agent Virginia is first introduced as a prisoner of rogue UNSC in a bunker named The Hole (located somewhere within The Red Waste). He reflects that he had recently made an escape attempt but was caught and beaten by his torturers. In time silver soldiers from an unknown faction arrive and begin taking over the bunker. The prisoners are liberated and he sees the soldiers lining up the rogues in front of a firing squad. Despite being tortured by these men he still feels that they have not been treated with mercy. Virginia is met by a man who appears to be a professor and his assistant. He is then rehabilitated and trained and recruited. 'Arrival at the Mother of Invention' Agent Virginia is among the nine recruits who are the first agents to join Project Freelancer. Upon arriving he is met alongside the other agents by the Director, the Counselor, the ship's 'dumb artificial intelligence' F.I.L.S.S. and chief mechanic Sarah Ashton. Upon being assigned the title of Agent Virginia the agents part ways to explore the Mother of Invention. After splitting up and meeting the agents in the locker room to find their emblems F.I.L.S.S. suggests that the freelancers test their combat skills on the training floor. Agent Virginia is placed in a team with Nevada and Carolina against York, Rhode and Wyoming. Carolina, leading Virginia's team manages to dominate in the first round (hand-to-hand combat). With one point the game changes to Lockdown Paintball. After another round lost by York's team Wyoming falls having suffered a paintball pellet to the throat. He is forced to retire from the match early and is replaced by Agent Iowa (who had previously been observing with Alaska and Utah). In the first round with Iowa, Iowa outsmarts and outflanks Carolina's tactics. Having been suppressed Carolina fails to cover Nevada and then Virginia. However, she barely manages to survive but takes out Iowa herself before eliminating York and Rhode. In the final round a battle breaks out, but again Carolina emerges the victor with Virginia and Nevada also carrying the victory. The agents then move out to the Mess Hall to celebrate, however Carolina and Wyoming are no where to be found and soon enough York also disappears. After conversing about the agents' backstories they are interrupted by pilot Four Seven Niner who reveals that the agents are being summoned for a briefing with The Director. 'Life aboard the Mother of Invention' For some time Virginia underwent training alongside the other agents. At some point the Australian attended Enhancement Theory class and eventually attained an enhancement himself. 'New Recruits' Some time after Agent Virginia's arrival at the Mother of Invention Four Seven Niner ships in several new agents. These new Agents include: Oklahoma, Connecticut, Colorado, Dakota, Georgia, Jersey, Oregon, Florida, Montana and Agent Vermont. After the Agents were all introduced and welcomed by F.I.L.S.S. Virginia moves over to meet with Vermont, to flirt with the woman. His attempts anger the burly Montana, who sulks away as a result. Virginia then leads Vermont on a tour of the ship. 'The Alaska Incident' A short time after the second shipment of Agents arrived Agent Virginia joined Wyoming, Nevada and Rhode in the Mess Hall where they talked about sporting history. The conversation ended when Virginia noted the time, the three (excluding Wyoming and the recently arrived Florida) left to oversee an experiment involving Alaska and her armor enhancement. The three agents, joined by others, watch as the Director launches several volts of electricity into Alaska's enhancement, an Electricity Conductor. However, the Enhancement fails and kills Alaska in the process. Armor Enhancement Agent Virginia's Armor Enhancement has not yet made an appearance in The Freelancer Archives. Appearance 'Combat Armor' Agent Virginia's combat armor consists of a Security Helmet, Scout Left Shoulder Pads, a CQB Right Shoulder Pad and a Recon Chestplate. His armor colors consist of Sage primary colors, Brown secondary colors and Brown armor details. List of Injuries *Beaten by barb wire wrapped clubs for six months Personality Agent Virginia's personality has been explored minimalistically. However, he has shown to be quite persistent and confident in his abilities - despite being tortured Agent Virginia tried to escape the bunker he had been held and tortured in for several months. Skills and Abilities Agent Virginia worked as a sniper for the UNSC. He described himself as one of the best, he has also shown exceptional skills in stealth when he escapes 'The Hole' from an army of heavily armed rogue soldiers. Relationships 'Agent Carolina' Agent Virginia respects Carolina as the leader. He acknowledges that she is one of the Projects best fighters (if not one of, then the best fighter), and uses this to his advantage by teaming up with her. He is also shown to back her up when someone insults or second guesses or choice as leader showing signs of respect for his ally. 'Agent Nevada' Agent Nevada joins Virginia and Carolina's team in their first training skirmish. It is in this battle that the three win due to Carolina's skills. The three then celebrate together showing either the first signs of friendship between Virginia and Nevada or minimal and mutual respect. Trivia *Agent Virginia has shown to be the only of the recruited Freelancers to have in the past been in the UNSC. York admits he was going to join the UNSC but had not been accepted. It is highly implied that Carolina and the Director offered a chance for him to join the UNSC by becomming a Freelancer.